


you keep me safe and warm

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Stuffed Toys, but it's kind of sad :(, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Gerard has to work late, meaning his very sad Little has to put himself to bed.





	you keep me safe and warm

Frankie knows he should be good when his Daddy's not around.

That's why he's trying his best tonight to put himself to bed. Gerard had to work late and couldn't be back in time to tuck him in, so he asked Frankie if he could do it himself.

Frank made his bed, put away his stuffies, trying to be a good boy for his absent Daddy.

Once he's done, he changes into his softest sweater and socks to keep himself warm, and even turns out the lights. All except for his night-light, because maybe Frank's a little scared of the dark.

Frank hurries over to his bed and jumps in, grabbing his stuffie and quickly curls up under the blankets. He loves this blanket, because it feels like a nice, soft hug when he's tucked in. He wraps himself up in it, trying to do it like Gerard does, but only succeeds in making a mess of the blankets. He lies down anyway.

Gerard would know exactly how to tuck in his baby boy. He feels himself tearing up, thinking about how much he misses his Daddy, right now. He's just felt so sad lately, he wants his Daddy to come back and hug him, kiss him, and tell him he's small and cute. But once Gerard comes home, he'll probably just be tired and not wanna be bothered.

Frankie sniffles and hugs his stuffie tight. Gerard wouldn't want him to stay up very late, waiting for him.

He tries his best to sleep, but his crying makes it difficult and he's completely alone, except for his stuffies.

  
Frankie doesn't know when he finally managed to sleep, but he wakes up a few hours later, tired and confused. He feels around the bed and notices a very familiar, warm body lying beside him, cuddling him.

"Daddy?" he asks sleepily.

"Shh, baby. Get some rest."

Frank smiles for a moment, before falling back asleep.


End file.
